paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call Me Maybe (PAW Patrol Version)
FlamingPup here! I thought I'd try my own "Insert song name here, PAW Patrol Version," so I chose Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. Here it is! *Lights start to flicker, as a pup walks onto the stage *The music starts up Tundra: A five, six, seven, eight! *The lights turn on with multiple colours, and Tundra is wearing an elegant dress as she starts singing Tundra: I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way. I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and Dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way. Your stare was holding, Ripped vest, fur was showing Hot night, wind was blowing, Where do you think you're going, baby! (Enter chorus) Tundra: Hey, I just met you; and this is crazy; but here's my pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! It's hard to look right; at you baby; but here's my Pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! *The lights strobe as Tundra appears to split into two Hey, I just met you; and this is crazy; but here's my pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! And, all the other boys; try to chaaaaaase me; *Chase briefly flashes on, as a visual joke But here's my pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! *Tundra is back to normal, and the camera pans over to Rocky, who is masterfully playing the grand Piano, wearing his PAW Patrol uniform. *The lights dim as Tundra comes back into view. Tundra: You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall, You gave me nothing at all, But you're still in my way. I beg and borrow and steal, At first sight and it's real, I didn't know I would feel, It, but it's in my way. Your stare was holding, Ripped vest, fur was showing Hot night, wind was blowing, Where do you think you're going, baby! (Enter chorus #2) Tundra: Hey, I just met you; and this is crazy; but here's my pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! It's hard to look right; at you baby; but here's my Pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! *The lights strobe as Tundra appears to split into two again Hey, I just met you; and this is crazy; but here's my pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! And, all the other boys; try to chaaaaaaase me *Chase flashes on again, this time in uniform But here's my pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! *Tundra returns to normal, but the lights keep strobing Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad; I missed you so bad; I missed you so, so bad; Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad; And you should know that; I missed you so, so bad! *As the lights dim and the final chorus starts, the camera pans to Zuma, who is soulfully sliding his paws along the bow of a Violin. Then, to Rocky, who smiles to Tundra(who is off-camera), and then it goes back to Tundra, who smiles back Tundra: It's hard to look right; at you baby; but here's my pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! *Tundra splits a final time as the lights strobe wildly Hey, I just met you; and this is crazy; but here's my pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! And, all the other boys; try to chaaaaaase me; *Chase flashes in one last time, wearing his Spy Suit But here's my pup-tag; so Call Me Maybe! *Tundra returns to normal, but then...Icee steps out from behind her! It turns out that Icee was doing the second voice, as she keeps reciting the chorus while Tundra continues Tundra: Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad; I missed you so bad; I missed you so, so bad; Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad; And you should know that; Both: So Call Me Maybe! *As the music dies down and the lights go back to normal, All 5 pup bow to applause. Rocky: And you said you didn't know Karaoke! Chase: That was amazing, you two! Zuma: Awesome singing, dudettes! *Tundra and Icee both blush and thank them as the curtain closes (A/N: I don't PLAN on using this in my main storyline, but I MIGHT make an episode called Pups Put On A Show/Pup Pup Karaoke not sure which one to call it :P. Just don't expect it to be in canon with the rest of the storyline I have planned)